Icy Prince
by Terca
Summary: DBZ Version of Disney's "Frozen" movie. YAOI! A long time ago, the Saiyan hero named Son Goku appeared out of nowhere and defeated Frieza with the power of Super Saiyan in the name of Saiyans, especially Prince Vegeta who died at the hand of such monster. He eventually had two children. That's when the story began with two princes, Son Gohan and Son Goten.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMERS:** I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z and "Frozen" /strong/div

**Author's Note:** Hello there! That's right - Brand new story! This time, it's based on Disney's "Frozen" movie! Please feel free to review - They make me very happy even if it's only one word! :D Enjoy!

**King** \- Goku  
**Queen** \- Chichi  
**Anna** \- Goten  
**Elsa** \- Gohan

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

A long time ago, the Saiyan hero, who was raised on Planet Earth, defeated Frieza with the power of Super Saiyan in the name of Saiyans, especially Prince Vegeta who died at the hand of such white monster.

Seeing as Frieza was losing anyway because of his body being cut in half, Goku decided to allow him to live, even if it was only for a short time, "That's enough. You lost, so it's senseless to fight any further. Please leave Planet Namek… No… please leave all of us alone. Saiyans, Namekians, Humans… and everyone in the universe."

Frieza was barely standing on his own, holding his bleeding left arm. "You stupid monkey! I refuse to accept this! I'm the strongest in the universe! I wouldn't lose to such monkey like you!"

Goku shrugged it off as Frieza's desperation and arrogance, so he took off into the dying red sky.

The Ice-jin created a large ki disk floating above his raised palm in the air. Right before he tossed it at the Super Saiyan, he yelled, "If I'm going down, then you're going down with me!"

The Super Saiyan sensed the powerful presence of Frieza's attack. Feeling even more angry than disappointed at the fact that he had no more choice, he turned and quickly shot his blue ki attack which destroyed Frieza's instantly. It continued flying toward at Frieza and crashed into him.

Right before Frieza fell dead, he, lying on the hot ground, yelled at the blonde-haired Saiyan with so much hatred in his eyes, "You stupid monkey! It's too late! You've been cursed! No, actually…! Your firstborn son will be cursed! Sooner or later, you will be destroyed by your own son's curse!"

Goku did not have much time left to ponder about what Frieza told him. Namek could blow up any minute now. So, he took off in search for a few Saiyan survivors who came with Prince Vegeta and worked for Frieza.

It turned out that Saiyan survivors loathed Frieza as much as Prince Vegeta did, so they accepted Goku or as they called them, Kakarot's help.

In the end, Goku brought them back to Earth with him. Planet Vegeta was destroyed a long time ago, so Earth became their home now. They settled down in the north - about a hundred miles north of North City.

Humans were concerned about Saiyans at first because they thought that the aliens were threatening, but as years passed, they slowly realized that they were not as dangerous as they thought.

It was all thanks to Son Goku. Saiyans were one of the universe's most violent races… yet Goku was able to reason with them.

Why? Oh, apparently, when they found their new home, Son Goku was named to be their King despite of his protests, now that Prince Vegeta was no longer with them. Their dear former prince's life was taken away by Frieza. They called their new home, Vegeta Kingdom, in the honor of their deceased royals.

He eventually had two children, Son Gohan and Son Goten, with a beautiful female human named Chichi. He was surprised to discover about the curse, which was just icy powers, to his much relief.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I'm finally back! I apologize to keep you waiting for a long, long time! *bows head* I'm so sorry! I had been in school for two years and still have one more year left to go. Hopefully, I'll be able to continue this fanfic.

As always, reviews are appreciated! Please review!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Disney's Frozen.

King \- Son Goku  
Queen \- Son Chichi  
Elsa \- Son Gohan  
Anna \- Son Goten

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  
****Great Power Comes with Great Responsibility**

_Born of cold and winter air_  
_And mountain rain combining_  
_This icy force both foul and fair_  
_has a frozen heart worth mining_

_So cut through the heart_  
_Cold and clear_  
_Strike for love and strike for fear_  
_See the beauty sharp and sheer_  
_Split the ice apart_  
_And break the frozen heart_

_Hup! Ho!_  
_Watch your step!_  
_Let it go!_

_Hup! Ho!_  
_Watch your step!_  
_Let it go!_

_Beautiful!_  
_Powerful!_  
_Dangerous!_  
_Cold!_

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled._  
_Stronger than one_  
_Stronger than ten_  
_Stronger than a hundred men!_

_Born of cold and winter air_  
_and mountain rain combining_  
_This icy force both foul and fair_  
_has a frozen heart worth mining_

_Cut through the heart_  
_Cold and clear_  
_Strike for love and strike for fear_  
_There's beauty and there's danger here_  
_Split the ice apart_  
_Beware the frozen heart_

~NORTH MOUNTAINS~

The sun was rising all over the horizon, its brightness waking up every single ice worker. They were either yawning loudly, mumbling and grumbling sleepily, or stretching out their arms tiredly on the way to the north mountains just a few miles away from the 13-year-old Vegeta Kingdom.

Among with about ten Saiyans, there was a 8-year-old child flying with them. And he was not alone.

"Icarus! Don't get left behind!" The child yelled, as a light-purple-skinned dragon was trying to keep up with him. What made him completely stand out from the Saiyans was his unusual lavender hair and blue eyes.

"Why are we letting him come with us again?" one of the Saiyans whispered to another one.

"The King said so. I heard that kid's mother died a while ago. He came here from West City, and… I guess he's trying to earn money on his own. He claimed that he was also a Saiyan…" the second Saiyan said with a light shrug. They glanced at the child one more time, noticing that he did not have a monkey tail unlike all of Saiyans did.

"What is his name again?"

"Trunks Briefs."

As soon as they arrived at the huge valley in north mountains with a large lake which was completely frozen, they got to work immediately. They used their ki to shoot lasers out of their fingers at their own spots while others, with their tremendous strength, pulled the one-ton ice cubes out of the lake with their own bare hands easily.

Trunks, on the other hand, was completely opposite of the Saiyans. He was struggling with trying to learn how to use ki. It was his first time witnessing Saiyans using their ki. His mother used to tell him about it all the time, but she never knew how to use it. She was a human, after all. And so, Trunks never learned it.

"Brat, you used ki to fly! How is it that you don't know how to use ki to attack?!" one of the Saiyans gave a light-hearted chuckle. "Instead of letting it flow freely throughout your body, force it into one area… in your finger."

"Thanks, mister!" Trunks exclaimed. He held his finger up and stared at it almost intensely, trying to concentrate harder.

The rumor was that his father was a Saiyan, and that he was very close to Goku, who is the current King of Vegeta Kingdom. But he died months before Trunks was born. Someone asked Goku about this before, but he said he had no idea who the mother was… so he was never able to find his good friend's child.

When Trunks showed up at the palace two days ago, he told Goku that his mother's name was Bulma Briefs. He was offered a place to stay, but he declined it and decided to work on his own. This really amazed Goku because of the fact that Trunks was only 8 years old. The lavender-haired child reminded him of his younger self who had been living on his own since his grandpa died.

Goku suggested him to work as a ice worker, and Trunks accepted the job. After Trunks left, the King was wondering how Bulma had been doing as they had not seen each other for almost ten years. But then she died, so it greatly saddened him that they would never be able to meet again. But, could it be a coincidence that it could have been Goku's good Saiyan friend Vegeta who knocked up with Bulma and had a child? Nah, it could not be.

And so, here Trunks was. At the frozen lake in the north mountains.

Icarus burst out into loud laughter when Trunks's face got blasted by his own ki by looking too close to his finger. He yelled with black ashes on his angry face, "Not funny, Icarus!"

After an hour or so, some of Saiyans tried to help him out but Trunks stubbornly declined their offers.

It took him many hours until he was able to finally shoot ki laser out of his finger at what's left in the lake. He did not have any time to celebrate his success because the sun was already setting. He hurriedly pulled the heavy ice box out of the lake, but it kept slipping out of his hands. It was quite smaller than other ice boxes that Saiyans gathered, but _come on!_ He was a Saiyan, like them!

By the time it was dark, he finally got the icebox. He carefully placed it on Icarus's back and strapped it down with a loud _phew._

~VEGETA PALACE~

"Gohan! Gohan!"

Gohan was mumbling something tiredly and barely opened one of his dark eyes. He sighed lightly, "What do you want, Goten?"

Goten was grinning widely, his face way too close to his older brother's. "Do you want to spar with me?"

"This late? I'm too tired," Gohan yawned loudly and turned over on his large bed, away from his brother. "Go to sleep. I'll spar with you tomorrow."

"I can't sleep!" Goten jumped onto the bed, much to Gohan's annoyance. He tried his best to show him his puppy eyes. "Please? You know, Daddy has an im… imp… impo…"

"Important meeting tomorrow?"

"Yeah!"

The older Son brother yawned again, as he shoved his brother who fell off his bed with a loud _oof_. "Nah, I'd rather sleep now. Go back to sleep."

Goten was pouting angrily until his face lit up with excitement as soon as an idea popped up in his head. He climbed back onto his older brother's bed and whispered into his ear, "Gohan… Do you want to build a snowman?"

Gohan opened his eyes with a huge smile on his face.

~TRAINING ARENA~

The Son princes sneaked into the enclosed training arena without trying not to be way too loud. Goten giggled loudly, who then was shushed loudly by Gohan.

"Do magic again!" Goten could not help but exclaim loudly with so much excitement.

"Alright!" Gohan held out his right hand. He waved his left hand above his right one. Flakes of ice appeared out of nothingness and were being gathered together above Gohan's hand. He quickly flickered his wrist with his waving hand, making the ice explode into flakes of snow.

"Wow!" The younger prince exclaimed again, watching the snowflakes falling from the ceiling. No matter how many times Gohan did awesome ice magic, it always amazed him.

"Watch!" Grinning widely, Gohan stomped one of his feet on the floor, creating ice all over not only the floor, but also the walls and ceiling. Goten giggled playfully as he was sliding without any effort as if the ice was moving him itself.

For the next hour, they were playing nonstop. They were throwing snowballs at each other, making snow angels, laughing at each other when one brother slipped on the ice, and building a snowman.

"Let's name it Kuririn!" Goten laughed, as he was making small dents on the snowman's forehead.

Gohan took a look at the tiny snowman that they made and recalled a certain character named Kuririn from Akira Toriyama's _Dragon Ball Z_. He could clearly see the resemblance because the snowman did not have any nose. He nodded in approval.

"Kuririn! Kuririn!" Goten threw himself at the snowman and hugged it tightly, only to accidentally sever its head. He cried, "Ack! Oh no, Kuririn!"

It only took the younger Son brother a few seconds to get over the snowball when he jumped around happily. "C'mon, Gohan! I want to go higher!"

Gohan created a smooth-looking pile of snow in front of Goten who cheered in return. Goten jumped on the pile and yelled, "Keep going!"

The older brother nodded and made a few more piles of snow, bigger every time for Goten to jump on. The past hour made him feel exhausted, but he did not want to stop playing at all. He suddenly slipped when he took a step on the icy spot.

After he fell on the ice, he quickly swung his hand only to realize how little icy magic he had left.

"Goten, stop!" Gohan shouted in panic, but Goten seemed not to hear him as he was happily jumping on the last pile of the snow.

Gohan knew that Goten had not learned how to fly yet. It was fifty feet tall when Goten landed on the last pile of the snow. He tried to make ice hastily in his palm. As soon as he felt a faint magic, he threw his hand only to realize that he was throwing a sharp magic of ice at Goten who was still jumping into the air.

The icy magic hit Goten's head, making him yelp in pain. He fell onto the soft snow floor after a long fall.

"Goten!" Gohan shouted worriedly and ran to his unconscious brother. When he placed his brother's head on his lap, he noticed that Goten had a white strand in his hair. He started shaking him a little, "Please wake up, Goten! Wake up!"

Goten would not wake up.

Gohan was breathing almost rapidly at the thought of his brother dying. He screamed tearfully, his icy magic suddenly freezing all over the room.

"What's going on?!" It was Gohan's sleepy father's voice. He heard the double door opening and turned to find his parents.

"What are you doing up this late - oh no!" Chichi ran toward the Son brothers. "What in the world happened?! What had you done?!"

"I… I-I didn't mean to hurt him!" Fresh tears were streaming down Gohan's face cheeks, as he threw himself into Goku's warm embrace. "H-he can't f-fly, so I-I tried to…"

"He's cold!" Chichi said worriedly after she picked up Goten who was not even moving a little bit.

"S-senzu beans! Come with me!" Goku quickly grabbed Chichi's hand and ran out of the castle into the snowstorm.

"_Nimbus Cloud_!" The King called and waited nervously yet patiently until a yellow cloud came into his sight. He helped Chichi to get on the cloud and glanced at Gohan briefly. He could tell that his older son was shaking a little in both fear and anxiety.

"Come, Gohan," Goku reached out his hand. Gohan nodded and took his hand so he could get on the waiting cloud.

After that, the Son family took off into the night sky right away. What Goku did not realize was that there was one Saiyan who sensed their ki, but he was so focused on getting Goten to a certain friend who could save him.

Meanwhile, Trunks was whispering to Icarus, who only whimpered in return, "I'm tired too, Icarus. It's only one more mile, and then we are home -"

He quickly turned his head toward a sudden presence. He shivered at the high power level and wondered who it was until he spotted a yellow cloud flying through the night sky. _Is that the King?_

He blinked in surprise when he saw a icy trail being formed right behind the yellow cloud. The further the _Nimbus Cloud_ went, the icy trail turned into flakes which fell back to the earth. He tilted his head a little, "Ice?"

He decided to follow them.

~KAMI'S LOOKOUT~

"It's the king," one of the Namekians said in surprise. He jerked his head at the temple for another Namekian to inform their leader.

Goku was panting heavily as if he was running even though he did not. He grabbed Goten out of Chichi's arm. He collapsed to his knees, "Please… Please save him."

The Namekians were watching the royal family in both sadness and curiosity, completely unaware of another Saiyan kid and a purple dragon who were hiding and peeking from one of the poles.

Kami stepped out of the temple, only to make Trunks gasp in surprise.

"Kami? The god of Earth?" Trunks asked himself, only to be shushed by another Namekian, who was standing right next to him.

"I'm trying to listen!" The Namekian snapped.

"Who are you?"

"Piccolo," He turned to Trunks and Icarus. The purple dragon chirped happily, making Piccolo relax. He said approvingly, "I'm going to keep you."

Kami glanced at Gohan who was hiding behind Chichi. He shifted his eyes back to Goten and noticed the white strand in his hair, "I see. Was Gohan cursed or born with the power?"

"Both..." Goku answered hesitantly. "To be frankly… I wouldn't say he was cursed… but the spell was definitely placed on him before he was born."

"Mmmm," Kami placed his hand on Goten's sweating forehead. He frowned and shook his head, "There's nothing senzu beans could do… however… you got here just on time. My people were able to gather the last Dragon Ball just this morning."

One of the Namekians brought all seven Dragon Balls, which were repeatedly glowing in light and dimming, and placed them on the floor.

"Come forth, Shenlong! Grant my wish!" Kami commanded, as he raised his hands in the air. Thunder boomed across the dark sky. The Dragon Balls glowed in even brighter light until they were merged and formed into a long green dragon, who were looking down at the summoner.

"Whoa," Gohan and Trunks said in awe at the same time.

"State your wish. I shall grant only one wish," Shenlong commanded.

Goku carefully placed Goten on the floor and got up. He looked all the way up at Shenlong, "I wish for Son Goten to be recovered from the power of ice!"

Shenlong paused briefly and stared at Goten's unconscious body. "I apologize, but I don't have any power to free him from the Ice-jin's curse."

"It's a _curse_?!" Chichi nearly shrieked, but Goku ignored her.

"Is there anything else you can do to, at least, bring him back?" Goku asked.

Seeing his father in desperation, Gohan could not help but feel guilty. If he did not have ice powers in the first place, then his brother wouldn't be like this and his family wouldn't have to suffer.

"Actually, yes," Shenlong boomed, "However, in order to do that, I will have to take away his memories of Gohan's icy powers. In the other words, his memories would have to be replaced with something else. For example, instead of Gohan creating a snowman by using his own icy powers, Goten would only remember building snowman with him using the normal snow."

"Does that mean we can't tell him about Gohan's icy powers?" Goku asked. "What about the people in my kingdom?"

"Just for this special case, I will also wipe out your people's memories of Gohan having ice powers."

"But why?" Goku frowned in confusion. "I don't see any harm in telling -"

"I don't know how that will affect Goten's well being, but it's entirely up to you to tell him or not," Shenlong answered honestly.

"Okay," Goku said. "Please do so."

At the same time as the unconscious Son brother's body was glowing in bright light, Shenlong's eyes glowed in bright red light.

"Your wish has been granted. Farewell," Shenlong boomed one more time and then turned back into the Dragon Balls, which then spread out all over the planet.

Chichi pulled Goten into her arms, making him mutter words. She smiled in relief.

Goku glanced at Gohan who was quiet for the entire time. Now that he knew Goten was going to be ok, he had no idea if Gohan would ever be ok.

"Gohan," Goku came up to Gohan and put his hands on his son's shoulders. He gave him a grin. "There's no need to be sad. Goten is going to be -"

"He is not going to remember I have ice powers?" Gohan interrupted his father, his dark eyes staring into another pair of dark eyes.

"No," Goku said after a few seconds of pause. "However…"

He took Gohan's hand and brought him to Goten, who was smiling in his sleep. "When Goten is ready, someday we will be able to tell him."

"For now, Goten needs to recover," Chichi pulled Gohan into one of her arms and placed a kiss on his forehead. "He will be fine."

"Okay," Gohan mumbles.

"Goku, I need to tell you something first," Kami saw the opportunity to interrupt the family conversation. "Gohan, you need to listen too."

"What is it?" Goku did not like the look Kami was giving him.

"I had seen the curses that the Ice-jins placed on other people. Gohan was not the first person to have the ice power. One of our people…" Kami glanced at other Namekians, who were staring at Gohan in fear. "As you could see… After you defeated Frieza, the Namekians were brought to Earth. One of them had the same curse that he received from Frieza while we were still on Planet Namek. His name was Nail. At first, he seemed fine, but because of his uncontrollable ice powers, he was a danger to others… and to himself as well. Gohan's curse… It will be your enemy."

"What do we do?" Chichi asked nervously.

"I strongly suggest…" Kami said calmly and turned to Goku, "For you to start training Gohan to hold his ice powers back -"

"No!" Goku shook his head, "I will make sure that he learns how to control his ice power! I will make sure that nothing harms any of us… including Gohan."

Kami sighed again, "Goku… Great power comes with great responsibility. Please remember that well."

Since that night, due to Chichi's demands (after the longest argument with Goku) for their safety, the palace was closed to the public. Nobody, except a few trustworthy servants, could come into the palace at all.

Chichi even made sure to move Goten into a different bedroom, but Goten was completely confused why he had to move. He loved being in the same bedroom as his older brother and sharing his stuff with him. So why?

Goten tried to ask Gohan what was wrong, but Gohan just ignored him and locked himself in his own bedroom.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Hi all! Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! Right now, I'm hoping if you can do me a favor? I've been struggling with appointing a Frozen character with a DBZ character. I was thinking about Yamcha being appointed as Hans (because he was pretty charming in early _Dragon Ball_), but I would like to know your opinion/preference as well.

Gohan also needs a lover. Elsa doesn't have one in the frozen movie, but I still think she deserved one! So, I still haven't decided on **Gohan's lover/partner** yet. After all, this is a romance fanfic with yaoi sweetness, yes? ;) If you have anyone in your mind, please let me know by reviewing or messaging me.

Thank you in advance! I hope you enjoy this chapter - I decided to break this into two parts because it was taking too long. I'm almost done with the 2nd part of the chapter.

**Reviewers: **Sorry - I did not have time to reply back to you all those years! I'm gonna write responses in every chapter from now.

XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX \- Thank you so much for being my first reviewer for this fanfic! I finally updated! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

PineApple-Hut \- I hope you still find this interesting! ;)

SteadfastWhiplash \- This fanfic is a version of the Frozen film, so the plot is going to be very similar, but some parts are different. When I wrote one of my fanfics, _Saiyan King_, the plot might be similar to Disney's film _Lion King _but just with additional spice of my own. Hope you won't find this boring!

kate gerneil \- This time, this chapter is longer than the prologue! And of course, Chichi is in this story!

Guest \- Sorry - this is not going to be Gohan x Trunks. I hope you're ok with Trunks x Goten!

Merthurtotheend \- No problem! I haven't touched this fanfic for the past 2 years, but I finally found a motivation to write!

Thank you all for reviewing! I really appreciate your time writing the reviews!

Please review! Because reviews will always motivate me to write! :D

**Lastly; DISCLAIMERS: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Frozen.

**CAST:  
**King \- Goku  
Queen \- Chichi  
Elsa \- Gohan  
Anna \- Goten  
Kristoff \- Trunks  
Sven \- Icarus  
Olaf \- Kuririn  
Pabbie \- Kami  
Trolls \- Namekians

* * *

**CHAPTER 2  
****The Curse of the Son Family  
****PART I**

_Elsa?_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
__Come on, let's go and play  
__I never see you anymore  
__Come out the door  
__It's like you've gone away  
__We used to be best buddies  
__And now we're not  
__I wish you would tell me why  
__Do you wanna build a snowman?  
__It doesn't have to be a snowman_

Go away, Anna

_Okay, bye_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
__Or ride our bike around the halls?  
__I think some company is overdue  
__I've started talking  
__To the pictures on the walls  
__(Hang in there, Joan!)  
__It gets a little lonely  
__All these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by  
__(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)_

_Elsa?_

_Please I know you're in there  
__People are asking where you've been  
__They say "Have courage"  
__And I'm trying to  
__I'm right out here for you  
__Just let me in  
__We only have each other  
__It's just you and me  
__What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

~VEGETA PALACE~

It had been a year since the day the palace was shut off to the Saiyans of Vegeta Kingdom. The Saiyans were doing their own business as usual, completely unaware of the curse that was still lingering within the palace.

Goten excitedly ran to the large windows in the middle of the hallway. He gasped in excitement when the whiteness got into his sight. It was snowing!

"Gohan!" Goten yelled and ran to his older brother's door. He knocked urgently, "It started snowing! Do you wanna build a snowman?"

He pouted when he did not get any response. He whined, "C'mon, brother! I miss you, so let's go and play in the snow! I never see you anymore."

"Go away, Goten," Gohan snapped.

"Why did you have to be so mean?" Goten stomped one of his feet on the floor angrily, "We used to be best buddies, but you…!"

Gohan stood against his own door and listened as his younger brother ran away, the sounds of his tiny footsteps fading away. He sighed lightly and looked at one of his hands. He had not produced any ice since… this early morning.

_At least that's a record_, he thought bitterly to himself. He walked over to his bed and let himself fall onto it.

This past year had been hell for Gohan. He had been having nightmares every night about how he hurt his own brother and how Goten was not moving in his arms. Not only he had to keep his secret from everyone, but he also had to control his icy power. Goku did not want him to hold his icy power back, but rather, he wanted to see his son being able to control it.

Gohan noticed that whenever he felt an emotion, his icy power suddenly got out of control. It was not like that before Goten got hurt, so he talked to Goku about it. Goku told him to let go of his emotions, but…

Gohan was so scared that he could hurt someone else. What if he accidentally froze someone… or worse, killed him or her?

On the contrary of what Goku told him, Chichi told him to hold the icy power back. Gohan thought she was right.

His power was not a blessing. It was a _curse._

~TRAINING ARENA~

"Okay, that's enough for training," Goku wiped his sweating forehead with the back of his own hand.

Gohan was panting heavily, his hands still on his knees. They had been training for the past two hours, and he was close to achieving Super Saiyan. He could _almost_ taste it.

"My King," one of the servants stepped into the training arena and bowed her head. She handed a towel to Goku.

"Thank you!" Goku said cheerfully. He turned to Gohan, "Are you hungry? We are having a big lunch today…" He turned to the servant again and asked, "Right?"

"Yes, your Majesty," the servant said when she handed another towel to Gohan. She bowed again, "My Prince."

Gohan smiled at her and took the towel. His smile did not last when he noticed that the towel was turning icy. He quickly let go of it and made a few back steps. He glanced back at the servant who was completely frightened by the sight.

All servants who worked for the King and Queen already knew about Gohan's icy powers, but it was still scary for them to see that it was not in control yet.

"Sorry!" Goku scratched the back of his head with a charming smile. "Can you please leave? I would like a word with my son alone."

"Yes, your Majesty," the nervous servant left the room quickly and made sure to close the doors.

"I-I can't do it anymore, Father!" Gohan shook his head furiously. "I can't go out at all because I can't hide… _this stupid curse_!"

Goku quickly took Gohan's bare hands, only to make him completely petrified. "It's fine, son. You are not freezing me. See?"

Gohan's eyes were tightly closed. He was trying so hard to suppress his emotions, but he could only feel Goku's warm hands.

"It's not a curse," Goku said firmly. "One day, you will able to control it. When I let go, just let your emotions go wild!"

Gohan did as soon as Goku lets his hands go. He screamed all of sudden, drowning into his own ki. And then he thumped his fists hard on the floor, destroying the entire ring completely. Within mere seconds, the entire room was covered in beautiful ice.

"Well, there you go," Goku beamed a big grin at him, even though Gohan was nearly out of breath.

Gohan looked at his hands and realized that they were glowing in golden ki. He was Super Saiyan.

"You should not have contained that amount of ice by yourself. All you need to do is to learn how to control it and to use it everyday. You had been doing it since you first learned how to use it, right?" Goku said, "By freeing your emotions, you finally became…"

He snapped his fingers, "Super Saiyan like that."

Gohan gave a sigh of icy mist. His father was right because Gohan felt so much better.

On the next day, after Chichi heard about the incident in the training arena, she found someone who could make a pair of special gloves, which was to stop the icy powers from going out of control. She handed it to Gohan, "Conceal it, okay?"

Gohan felt so relieved that he did not have to worry about his ice power, even though he knew that Goku was disappointed.

~VEGETA PALACE~

It snowed again.

As usual, Goten ran to Gohan's door and stopped only to stare at it. It had been two years since Gohan changed. The only places that Gohan went to were: his own bedroom, training arena, and dining room.

Goten wanted to know why Gohan suddenly stopped playing with him. He asked his parents, but he only got vague answers, like Gohan becoming a man or something like that. Goku also told him that Gohan was going through a lot of changes and asked Goten to be patient.

But Goten did not want to be patient. He started knocking the door stubbornly. "Gohan! It's snowing, so I'm going out. Want to build a snowman with me?"

"No," Gohan quickly answered.

"Why not?"

"Because it's for little children like you."

Goten flushed at his older brother's comment. "I hate you!" And then he ran away.

~GOHAN'S BEDROOM~

"Father! I can't do it anymore! I just can't!" Gohan cried out of panic, as he was watching his own bedroom getting taken over by his uncontrollable icy powers once again. "Give my gloves back! Please!"

"Gohan! Please don't get too upset!" Goku tried to reach his hand out for his oldest son, but Gohan flinched away from his touch. "Getting upset only makes it worse not only for yourself, but also people you love."

"Father…" Gohan said softly.

"You don't have to conceal it. If you want to control your power, then what you really need is to embrace it. If you keep hiding yourself in your bedroom, then how are our people supposed to know the real you?"

"But Mother said…"

"She is not Saiyan," Goku sighed lightly when he remembered how scared his human wife was of Kami's terrible warning. "If you do not come out of the closet, then you will only push away people you love… including your brother."

Silence was hanging in the air for a few seconds, as Goku did not get any response from his 12-year-old son.

"Gohan…" Goku started as he tried to put his arm around his son's shoulders, but once again, Gohan quickly flinched away.

"Sorry. I don't want to freeze you," Gohan mumbled softly. He flinched again when he was suddenly pulled into his father's warm embrace.

"You will not freeze me," Goku said and then pulled a little back so he could look at Gohan's face, which was full of emotions. "You don't have to suppress your feelings. Please tell me what's on your mind."

"...You," Gohan said quietly, looking away.

"What?" Goku asked in confusion.

"I know it was because of you that I got the curse," Gohan said angrily. "It was your fault that I'm like this! I never wanted the stupid power in the first place! I hurt Goten! So, why do you always… think that this is _ok_?!"

Goku gave him a small sad smile. He said honestly, "I… I don't know. I-I'm sorry."

Gohan watched quietly as his father was leaving the room and shutting the door. His heart was still beating pretty fast even though his father was out of his sight. He collapsed to his knees only to notice that the ice was being formed under his fingertips on the floor once again.

"No, no… Please… stop it!" He shook his head furiously, "_Stop feeling!"_

He was sobbing loudly, as his room was getting covered with ice for the thousandth time. This time, he knew for sure… his father had been trying to help him for the last two years. He was right all along. Yet… Gohan had shut him out...

Probably forever.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Hi again! If you still want to message/review regarding your preference of appointing a DBZ character to a Frozen character (as mentioned in the previous chapter), please do so before next chapter (likely in one or two weeks)!

Thank you so much for reading! Please review! :D

**Reviewers: **

Gohanfave \- Gasp! My first reviewer after two years! Thank you so much for your review - I really appreciate your time writing this!

Actually, I was thinking about Gohan x Videl before I resumed this fanfic, but I was not sure if the readers would like the couple. I had no idea that there's also someone out there like you who prefer this couple! I'm leaning towards it for now, but let's see if other people review/message before the next chapter. Aside from Videl, Lapis is out of question, unfortunately, but I never thought of Sharpener! You really gave me two options to think about! Lol.

I'm sorry about Icarus! I could not think any DBZ character other than Icarus. Like you said, it was pretty hard to choose a character in the place of Frozen character. Hopefully - he would be playful like Sven in this story. And, for Hans, he was the most challenging one, but I narrowed down to two characters - General Blue (because he was sneaky) or Yamcha (charming, I guess?). In the end, I chose Yamcha… unless you or other readers prefer otherwise.

As for Marshmallow, I already thought of someone; the one that Gohan resented the most. You'll see in later chapters ;) Hope you would be ok with it!

Annnnndddd lastly, in this chapter, the deaths of Goku and Chichi will be explained.

Again, thank you so much for your review! It's so much appreciated!

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Frozen.

**CAST:**

King \- Goku  
Queen \- Chichi  
Elsa \- Gohan  
Anna \- Goten  
Kristoff \- Trunks  
Sven \- Icarus  
Olaf \- Kuririn  
Pabbie \- Kami  
Trolls \- Namekians

* * *

**CHAPTER 3  
****The Curse of the Son Family  
****PART II**

~GREAT HALL~

The 13-year-old Goten kept running and running through the long hallway until he reached to the Great Hall. He was panting heavily, "Dad?!"

"Oh!" Goku was startled. He could not believe that he did not sense his son's ki at first. He glanced nervously at Gohan who was standing patiently next to him.

"Is it true?" Goten asked after taking a few breaths. "Are you going to fight the Androids?"

"Yes. They had destroyed Sasebo on Amenbo Island in the southwest yesterday," Goku said and was tying a bag of senzu beans to his sash. "I can't sit around any longer."

Goten looked at his 16-year-old brother, who was in the Super Saiyan form. He almost shivered at Gohan's icy green eyes. It had been three months since they stood next to each other this close, so Gohan was still… a stranger to him. "Are you going too?"

"Yes," Gohan said softly.

"Then, I can go with you guys -"

"No, son," Goku placed his hand on Goten's shoulder. "You're staying here with your mother. The Androids are much more powerful than you think."

"But Father!" Goten started to protest.

"You're not ready yet," Goku interrupted him. He flashed a big grin at him. "Please stay here. We will definitely come back tonight."

"Okay," Goten mumbled.

They didn't come back that night.

~CELL GAMES ARENA~

On the first day after they left the kingdom along with the few Saiyan warriors, Goku was deeply concerned because he was not so sure if he could defeat the Androids themselves.

It took them an entire day trying to detect the Androids, but when the night fell, they learned that the Androids did not have any ki because they were not humans.

Five days later, they did not have any luck finding the Androids at all. However, Nappa, one of the Saiyan warriors, overheard a conversation between two men in a tavern. It turned out that the Androids did not exist in this world anymore.

They were absorbed by a monster. He was known as Cell.

What worried the Saiyan warriors the most was that this monster was apparently looking for Son Goku.

After Cell announced the martial arts tournament and invited every fighter of the world to the fight for next week, Goku decided to go to West City with Gohan and the fellow Saiyan warriors so that they could use the Capsule Corporation's gravity chamber to train.

Gohan, on the other hand, was asked not to train. He was confused by his father's request, but Goku looked very serious and asked him to stay in the Super Saiyan form until the Cell Games ended.

Gohan did not protest any further, but he had been getting restless for the next few days. His ice powers returned and were slowly getting out of control once again, even though he was wearing his ice-resistant gloves. He guessed that it was due to his frustrations because of the lack of training.

Eventually, the day of the Cell Games finally arrived.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Cell smirked, as the Saiyan warriors dropped themselves from the sky and landed in the front of the ring. "Is that all we have? Well, then… who goes first?"

Before anybody else could start speaking, Goku had already gotten on the ring and said almost cheerfully, "I'm going first."

The Saiyan warriors were freaking out about their dear King at first, but as the fight progressed, it looked like Goku was winning.

Until he decided to forfeit. He admitted that Cell was stronger.

But that was not what surprised Gohan and Saiyan warriors the most. It was when Goku made a sudden decision to call Gohan to be the next fighter to battle Cell.

~VEGETA PALACE~

It had been two weeks since Goku and Gohan left the Vegeta Kingdom, along with the few Saiyan warriors.

As soon as Goten heard a loud bell ring, he quickly took off for the gate. He was so excited to see Goku and even, Gohan. Even though the brothers were not as close as they used to be, Goten still missed him. Even though they were two weeks late.

"Goten!" With a motherly smile, Chichi waved her hand when she saw Goten coming out of the castle. It turned out that she was taking a walk before the bell rang. "Come here!"

Two Saiyan bodyguards began to pull the gigantic wooden doors open.

"Gohan!" Chichi cried out of joy as soon as she caught the sight of her older son. She threw herself on Gohan and hugged him tightly as if he was going to disappear anytime soon. "Are you ok?! Last time I heard was that you and Goku were fighting Cell! Did you guys beat him?"

Goten was grinning widely and looking around, trying to find his father. Instead it was just a Saiyan warrior, who stepped into the palace. "Nappa, where is Dad?"

Nappa did not answer right away.

Goten remembered that Goku and Gohan were with other five Saiyans when they left two weeks ago. Now it was just… Gohan and Nappa.

"Gohan…" Goten turned to his brother, noticing a sorrowful look on his face. He had a sick feeling in his stomach. "What happened to Dad?"

Gohan suddenly pushed Chichi aside and ran into the castle, heading for his bedroom.

"Gohan!" Chichi cried worriedly.

"My Queen," Nappa knelt down in front of Chichi. "I deeply regret to inform you that the King is dead."

"Dead…?" Chichi asked softly, as if she was trying to understand what Nappa was saying.

"He was killed by Cell," Nappa said, no longer looking at the Queen. He felt guilty not being able to save his dear King.

Chichi collapsed to her knees and covered her face with her hands. She started bawling loudly, "Oh god no! My Goku! Why did it happen to my Goku?!"

"How is it even possible? He defeated Frieza and became the world's strongest warrior!" Goten exclaimed. He wouldn't believe that his father died at the hands of the monster!

"Cell was more sneaky and stronger than we expected. We did everything with our powers to annihilate him, but…" Nappa shifted his eyes, not wanting to look into Goten's eyes that were getting filled with fresh tears. He shook his head sadly, "My King tried to save Prince Gohan's life, and… then he got pierced in the chest… His heart area. W-we brought his body back here so your brother, your mother, and you can bury him…"

"No…" Goten said softly, his tears streaming down his face.

Nappa knew that it was much deeper than just what happened that he told them. He had seen Gohan using ice powers but Gohan begged him not to tell a soul, including his own family. Nappa was absolutely fascinated and amazed by Gohan's unique power but could also see why he had to keep the secret.

It was a curse.

~GOHAN'S BEDROOM~

The ice in the bedroom had been melting since Gohan went away, but now it was covered with ice once again.

Gohan was sitting at the window, which was covered with the dark curtain. He could see a large lake nearby, where the Saiyans were fishing or doing their business on their own ships.

He was not paying attention, even though he was watching them. He kept replaying the event in his head about his battle with Cell.

"_Gohan!" Goku screamed in terror._

_Every Saiyan warrior, except Nappa who was knocked out, was dead and was scattered all over the field._

_Just as Goku called his son's name, Gohan sensed a presence behind himself. He yelped in panic and turned around, also swinging his arm at the same time. His ice magic was suddenly being formed into the icicles that shot from the ground._

"_Well, well… I didn't know you could do it," Cell chortled. The peak of the icicle was only an inch away from his chest. "If I hadn't stopped myself… I would have gotten in trouble."_

_Gohan did not have time to react when Cell's tail swooped through air in a super speed, about to pierce through the Saiyan Prince's stomach._

_It was stopped by Goku who had used Instant Transmission to Cell's place and grabbed his tail, but it was almost too late for him._

_Instead of stomach, the tail was redirected to Gohan's upper arm and pierced it into the skin. Gohan cried in pain._

_Before he knew it, the new large and sharp icicles were being shot out of the ground, heading for Cell._

"_You're going to die, Goku!" Cell screamed in rage and, using his tail, he quickly pulled Goku to himself as his shield._

"_FATHER!" Gohan cried when one of long and thick icicles pierced cleanly through not only Goku's chest but also Cell's._

"_What?!" Cell cried in pain as he quickly pulled the icicle out of his chest. Immediately afterward, he collapsed to the ground._

"_Father… No, no!" Gohan hastily ran to his father who was barely standing with the icicle still sticking in his chest. He pulled it out of Goku's chest, only to make him collapse to the ground as well._

_Gohan ripped half of his own shirt and hurriedly wrapped around Goku's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. "Dad! We are taking you to the hospital!"_

"_N-no," Goku said weakly. "C-Cell is a-alive. You need to f-finish him off no m-matter what."_

"_No, that's impossible! He is dead -" Gohan froze when he looked back up only to find Cell gone._

"_G-Gohan…" Goku coughed out blood. "I-I'm so sorry. I did n-not plan to l-leave you a-and Goten a-alone this s-soon."_

"_No… Please…" Gohan choked on his sobs. "It's my fault…!"_

"_N-no… Never…" Goku gave him a weak smile as he took Gohan's hand. "Please… Spend m-more time w-with Goten… H-he still… He s-still talks a-about you… He still misses you. We… your m-mother, yo-your brother, and I… we are so p-proud of you."_

"_Dad…"_

"_I love you," Goku said the words much more clear than before before his hand went limp in Gohan's._

"_Dad? Father?" Gohan asked worriedly._

"_Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping that I would get to fight him after I finish you off," Cell stepped into Gohan's sight. His chest was completely healed, thanks to his cell regenerating power._

_Gohan exploded._

_Before Cell knew it, he was blinded by bright golden ki. After he opened his eyes, he froze in fear._

_Gohan had become Super Saiyan 2. The ice was all over the field - miles and miles all across. The only spot that was not covered with ice was beneath Goku's body._

"_I'll never forgive you!" Gohan said bitterly._

_And so, he was able to defeat Cell._

~ROYAL BEDCHAMBER~

It had been two years since the death of Goku. Chichi had been so heartbroken that she had to be bedridden for the past month. Not even the best doctors in the world could cure her.

Goten, now 15 years old, was holding his sick mother's hand. He was trying so hard not to cry.

"G-Goten? My dear…" Chichi weakly squeezed Goten's hand. She coughed raspily and said, "Has Gohan stopped by yet…?"

"Yes, he did… When you were sleeping," Goten smiled sadly at her. He hated it when he had to lie but he did not want to worry his mother too much.

"G-Goten…"

"Please don't talk too much. You need to rest, Mom."

"No, honey… I want to tell you… Gohan had been going through hard times since you guys were little," Chichi coughed again, "I want you… To open up yourself in front of him. Maybe… Someday, he will have the confidence to tell -"

Goten held his breath when his mother suddenly started coughing violently few times but she tried to clear her throat.

"Please…" Chichi smiled again, "Please don't leave Gohan alone. He… He only has you now. Who knows what he will do if he loses you too?"

"Mother… I don't understand," Goten shook his head. "Gohan has everything he needs. Why does he need me now?"

Chichi glanced at the white strand in Goten's hair briefly. "Because he has nobody else to love."

She finally let her last breath go with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Mom… Mom?!" Goten shook his mother's shoulder a little. "Mom!"

Chichi never woke up nor responded again. Goten was crying so hard, as he placed his head on his mother's unmoving chest. He said, "Mom… Mom… Please don't leave me all alone…"

After a few minutes, Goten finally let go of his mother's hand and nodded his head at a maid. She then covered Chichi entirely with a white sheet.

Not knowing where to go, he left his mother's bedchamber and was wandering through the Great Hall.

He stopped when he realized that he was about to pass Gohan's bedroom. He needed to let him know that Chichi was… dead. He raised up his fist, about to knock Gohan's door but stopped himself.

Gohan had never been there for their family. He even shut out Goku years ago. So why should he care about his own mother anyway?

Goten took a back step and then walked away from Gohan's bedroom.

Gohan heard his younger brother's fading footsteps while he was sitting against his own door. He knew anyway. Her ki was gone. Chichi had been sick for a long, long time so sooner or later, she would've died.

He sighed lightly and pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them. After he dropped his head to his knees, he started sobbing loudly.

His bedroom was entirely frozen with his ice - so frozen that some flakes were still hovering in the air.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


End file.
